It Could've Been Worse
by Chocobore
Summary: Dean, Castiel and Sam are all working on a case that seems to be a werewolf attack. The case goes smoothly and as planned until Dean ends up getting hurt like the klutz he is. Eventual Dean/Castiel. This will be drawn out as I'm making this in the episode format, sort of. Rated T for Dean's dirty mouth. Protective!Castiel by the end of it. Also unsure of the genres, sorry!


**A/N: So I apologise if I've got any geography messed up I just found a small-ish town and used its name so again, my apologies this is meant to entertain and not to be accurate. If there are any mistakes grammatical, factual or any other kind just send me a PM and I'll get on that. Okay, enjoy the reading! :D**

Refugio, Texas

A slim blonde girl in her mid-twenties was walking down the street from the local bar where she hung out with her girlfriends most Friday nights. Her black heels clacking on the concrete as she hurried along in the gloom. The street lights barely illuminating the rather wide road. She reached her house and was about to go up to the white, plastic door when she heard a low grumble to the left of her home, down an alley way. She frowned a little, her brow furrowing in confusion as she slowly crept around the corner. Her eyes darted around the alley as she was trying to see the source of the strange grumble. She cautiously approached the alley with a soft "Hello?" escaping her plump, red lips. The growling reappeared and got more intense. It seemed to grow closer and her eyes widened as she began to get heart palpitations and that sinking feeling you get when you know something awful was going to happen. She screamed and turned but something clawed at her legs, grabbing her and pulling her deeper into the darkness. She felt sharp claws at her legs and sheer pain as she scrambled to get away, but it was too late. She heard herself stop screaming before the dark overtook her every sense.

* * *

Dean grumbled and rolled over on the hard motel bed. It was like sleeping on a stone altar made of nails. So, in essence, quite uncomfortable. The aroma of urine and cheap disinfectant was the first perfume to reach Dean's nose as he struggled to return to sleep. He grimaced in his half-wakefulness and tried again to get a few more hours before Castiel appears in his room, watching him like some bush baby with no eyelids. But then it happened. He heard that tell-tale soft wing-beat as Castiel supposedly landed in the corner of the room, just to the left of the dirty, stained window.

_Jesus, no. A few more minutes please, God? _Dean heard a shy creaking, as if Castiel was ever so carefully trying not to disturb Dean. However, he failed miserably when he didn't notice the empty beer bottle under his next step.

About 5 seconds later Castiel had gone from one end of the room to being on top of Dean on his bed, albeit gracefully, after tripping over aforementioned beer bottle. There was suddenly a scramble with Castiel fidgeting and grasping for purchase to haul himself off of Dean muttering "My apologies," every time he accidentally punched Dean in the face. After all this Dean was clearly awake. His appearance was not quite so pleasing. He had some drool trailing down the left side of his moth and his hair had seemed to develop a cow-lick in the night. Castiel blinked a few times and cocked his head, squinting a little at Dean, trying to figure out why the human looked so upset.  
"Cas?"  
"Yes, Dean?"  
"Would you give me a minute?"  
"Of course," and with that the soft wing-beats announced Castiel's disappearance from the small room.  
_I need a damn shower._

Dean stumbled and felt his way to the small bathroom, not really able to see so soon after waking up as his eyes were still blurry from sleep. He came across the mirror. It was cracked in the corner with splats of toothpaste over the bottom. Without even a frame around the edges, the mirror looked dangerously sharp. Instead of looking at the mirror Dean decided it was time to see how the night had fared him.  
_Oh god, is it really that bad? _He sighed and splashed his face with some warm water, choking and snorting a little when he accidentally inhaled some. It wasn't shaping up to be Dean's day. He sighed and turned the shower on. As he waited for the water to get as warm as motel showers can get he slowly undressed from his baggy black shirt and white boxer shorts. Dean tested the water tentatively before deciding its warmth was acceptable and carefully stepped in to avoid any slipping and probably cracking his head open, knowing his luck.  
_Has Sam already gone to grab breakfast? He wasn't in his bed when I woke up._

When Dean got out of the shower 20 minutes later with a towel wrapped around his waist – a really scratchy towel for that matter – what he didn't count on would be Castiel waiting in his room sat on his bed.  
"Cas, what the hell?"  
"I was waiting for you."  
"Couldn't you wait outside or something? Why not at the diner with Sam?"  
"I was unsure as to what diner Samuel was eating at so I thought it best to simply wait here."  
"So what you're saying is you didn't bother to, um well I don't know, maybe call Sam?"  
"I forgot." Castiel looked down at his lap, clearly bothered that he can't even do a simple task of finding Sam or even just calling him. Dean just sighed and paused for a moment. He realised suddenly he was in a towel.  
"Uh, Cas, could you um let me get dressed?"  
"Of course, Dean." and with that the angel merely stood up and walked around to Sam's bed and sat on the opposite side so as not to face Dean.  
_Okay, this could get awkward. _Dean just knew Castiel wasn't going to leave so he just dropped the towel and wandered over to his bag to get some clean clothes. As he did this he saw Castiel twitching a little, as if he wanted to turn around and look.  
_Well, then. I'm not as bothered by this as I should be. _Dean scrounged through his clothes grabbing his usual attire and pulling them on.

After he was finished Dean through the damp towel at Castiel's head to get his attention; it worked. Castiel tensed up as the towel collided with has back and turned around with sharp ferocity. Instantly realising that Dean was chuckling at his antics, Castiel suddenly softened and smiled a little, joining in with Dean's amusement. The pair had their moment and stood up, ready to leave.

Dean grabbed his phone and speed-dialled Sam's cell. He got the rings for a few seconds before a decidedly Sam-sounding voice said "Dean?"  
"Sammy!"  
"Yes?"  
"Where are ya? Cas and I are ready for breakfast."  
"We are literally in the diner opposite you, idiot."  
"Bitch,"  
"Jerk,"  
"We'll be there in 5," and with that Dean hung up and stuffed his phone into his right jeans pocket. He winked at Castiel and motioned towards the door. For once Castiel got the hint and walked out making sure he watched where he was stepping. Dean grabbed his bag, gave the room a once-over for any forgotten belongings that could take some explaining if found, and followed suit.

When they got to the diner Dean ordered blueberry pancakes with extra maple syrup.  
_This looks gooooood. _Sam watched in horror at the food Dean was putting into his body but Dean could care less because it was so worth it.  
"So, what we got?" Dean mumbled around a mouthful of pancake.  
"2 deaths so far. One Mr Daniel Carmichael about 3 days ago and another Miss Rachael Brown the day after. So far reports have said a dog had mauled them. Sound like a werewolf to you?" Sam said as he handed over a few newspaper clippings of the attacks.  
"Probably. We'll need to go see the bodies at the morgue," Dean looked over the faces of the victims, "well that's such a waste. This chick was a babe." he said, referring to the young blonde Rachael Brown.  
"Of course. Any thoughts, Cas?" Sam decided to ignore his brother's comment.  
"The signs all point to werewolf, yes. I agree with Dean, we should head to the morgue after you break your fast. We should also question next of kin." Castiel said with perfect diction.  
"Awesome I'll finish this up and Cas and I will check out the morgue, Sam can grab the family members, yeah?" Dean queried, although it was clearly more of a rhetorical question as he simply just continued to eat his pancakes as Sam let out a sigh that could blow down a house.


End file.
